Power Rangers Ultimate Force
by UGBlikestoplay2
Summary: Power Rangers! Small CSI references :3
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers: Ultimate Force**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Era (Part 1: The Death of a Hero)**

Miami, Florida, USA Year: 2015

It was a normal day for the Miami Police Department. Lt. Horatio "H" Caine was walking to work with a cup of coffee in his hand. Then he noticed what looked like a meteor heading straight towards the Gulf of Mexico (where by chance a crime was taking place). He made it to the Police Department and asked if there were any calls of crimes or anything unusual in the Gulf of Mexico in America's area of claim. He then found out that a murder/rape had taken place around the same time as a meteor crash in the Gulf. The two took place two feet away from each other.

After a short look at the cases he had he headed to the Gulf to find out if he could find the meteor since the crime had been solved before he got to work. After about 20 minutes of searching he found a UFO floating in the Gulf. When he got to the UFO he tried to figure out how to get into it. When another UFO that looked exactly like the one he was trying to get into landed right next to his boat. When he finally got to the first UFO he noticed that an armored man or woman was waiting for him. He got the person on his boat and got to the second UFO and found a Power Ranger in Pink waiting for him to get there and the Power Ranger jumped into the boat before he could even offer to give the Ranger lift.

When he got back to the Police Department he called the Silver Guardians and asked to have Wes Collins and Eric Meyers on the phone. "Hello this is Wes Collins." Said Wes. "And I'm Eric Meyers." Said Eric. "Hello there Wes and Eric. I'm Lt. Horatio Caine of the Miami Police Department. And I am here to report a Pink Ranger crashing into the Gulf of Mexico in an UFO. Can you guys call all of the Ranger Teams across the galaxy and ask them to see if they're missing a Pink Ranger?" Asked Horatio.

Silver Hills, California, USA Year: 2015

After the phone call with Lt. Horatio Caine, Eric and Wes called the Mighty Morphin' Alien Rangers to Earth to check on all Ranger Teams across the Universe to see they were missing a Pink Ranger. Then they called the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Space Rangers, and Galaxy Rangers to see if any of them knew if a Pink Morpher had been stolen or lost. Finally they called all of the Ranger Teams that had been on Earth with no sign of a missing Pink Morpher. They called the Ranger Teams in America and even the Super Sentai Teams in Japan. The Alien Rangers showed no sign of a missing Pink Morpher.

Finally they called Time Force and S.P.D. (Space Patrol Delta) to see if they were missing a Pink Morpher. Neither Time Force or S.P.D. showed a missing Pink Morpher. So they called every Ranger in the Universe to explain the situation. Note that the other Ranger Teams that weren't involved with Earth didn't accept the call.

"K. We have a rogue Pink Ranger on our hands here. I am showing you all the footage that Lt. Horatio Caine of the Miami (Florida) Police Department has given us. As you can see two UFOs landed in the Gulf of Mexico and only 1 held a Pink Ranger." Said Wes. "Is there any reports in the files of Time Force or SPD that can give us any clues, without changing history?" "No sorry Wes. Time Force and SPD have no files even mentioning such a thing. Granted that's only the public files. We can not reach the President to see if we could get our hands on the classified files. Politicans you know the deal." Said Jen. "Oh don't we all." Said Tommy. "The best we can do now is go to Miami and see if we can find out what the hell is going on. But we will head to Miami separately, Kimberly I know you are a cop and can't get away from your town as of now. But if we need you at any time we'll just explain everything to your boss." Said Eric.

Miami, Florida, USA two days later...

All the Rangers entered the office of Lt. Horatio Caine, and asked to see the Pink Ranger after explaining the situation to him. They went to the cell that the Pink Ranger was staying in. And they found a Pink Ranger that appeared to be a female Ranger but they could somewhat tell that the Ranger was a male. So they asked him to power down so they could talk face to face. Before he could the Police Department was hit with a laser blast. So all the Rangers Morphed and ran out to the front of the Department and saw an entire fleet of Putties and Machine Empire goons.

Before the Rangers could get into fighting stances the Pink Ranger attacked them. Saying "If I can't conquer this planet. I'll destroy it instead!" After the villains heard this they told the goons to attack the Pink Ranger attacking the Rangers and let the Rangers fight with them. After a short but dangerous fight the Rangers were completely on the ground and defeated when the armored woman appeared and fired at the Pink Ranger, but the Pink Ranger just grabbed Kira Ford and tossed her into the shot. After that Wes attacked the Pink Ranger and unmorphed him to reveal himself.

And Wes and the Unmorphed Pink Ranger fought each other until the Pink Ranger had Wes on the ground about to kill him. When Wes said, "You can't kill me without destroying yourself. I am the main universe Wes Collins and you'll destroy all Universes if you kill me now." The Pink Ranger showed no mercy and killed Wes. But, just as Wes was killed the armored woman killed the Pink Ranger.

erica's area of claim. He then found out that a murder/rape had taken place around the same time as a meteor crash in the Gulf. The two took place two feet away from each other.

After a short look at the cases he had he headed to the Gulf to find out if he could find the meteor since the crime had been solved before he got to work. After about 20 minutes of searching he found an UFO floating in the Gulf. When he got to the UFO he tried to figure out how to get into it. When another UFO that looked exactly like the one he was trying to get into landed right next to his boat. When he finally got to the first UFO he noticed that an armored man or woman was waiting for him. He got the person on his boat and got to the second UFO and found a Power Ranger in Pink waiting for him to get there and the Power Ranger jumped into the boat before he could even offer to give the Ranger lift.

When he got back to the Police Department he called the Silver Guardians and asked to have Wes Collins and Eric Meyers on the phone. "Hello this is Wes Collins." Said Wes. "And I'm Eric Meyers." Said Eric. "Hello there Wes and Eric. I'm Lt. Horatio Caine of the Miami Police Department. And I am here to report a Pink Ranger crashing into the Gulf of Mexico in an UFO. Can you guys call all of the Ranger Teams across the galaxy and ask them to see if their missing a Pink Ranger?" Asked Horatio.

Silver Hills, California, USA Year: 2015

After the phone call with Lt. Horatio Caine, Eric and Wes called the Mighty Morphin' Alien Rangers to Earth to check on all Ranger Teams across the Universe to see they were missing a Pink Ranger. Then they called the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Space Rangers, and Galaxy Rangers to see if any of them knew if a Pink Morpher had been stolen or lost. Finally they called all of the Ranger Teams that had been on Earth with no sign of a missing Pink Morpher. They called the Ranger Teams in America and even the Super Sentai Teams in Japan. The Alien Rangers showed no sign of a missing Pink Morpher.

Finally they called Time Force and S.P.D. (Space Patrol Delta) to see if they were missing a Pink Morpher. Neither Time Force or S.P.D. showed a missing Pink Morpher. So they called every Ranger in the Universe to explain the situation. Note that the other Ranger Teams that weren't involved with Earth didn't accept the call.

"K. We have a rogue Pink Ranger on our hands here. I am showing you all the footage that Lt. Horatio Caine of the Miami (Florida) Police Department has given us. As you can see two UFOs landed in the Gulf of Mexico and only 1 held a Pink Ranger." Said Wes. "Is there any reports in the files of Time Force or SPD that can give us any clues, without changing history?" "No sorry Wes. Time Force and SPD have no files even mentioning such a thing. Granted that's only the public files. We can not reach the President to see if we could get our hands on the classified files. Politicans you know the deal." Said Jen. "Oh don't we all." Said Tommy. "The best we can do now is go to Miami and see if we can find out what the hell is going on. But we will head to Miami separately, Kimberly I know you are a cop and can't get away from your town as of now. But if we need you at any time we'll just explain everything to your boss." Said Eric.

Miami, Florida, USA two days later...

All the Rangers entered the office of Lt. Horatio Caine, and asked to see the Pink Ranger after explaining the situation to him. They went to the cell that the Pink Ranger was staying in. And they found a Pink Ranger that appeared to be a female Ranger but they could somewhat tell that the Ranger was a male. So they asked him to power down so they could talk face to face. Before he could the Police Department was hit with a laser blast. So all the Rangers Morphed and ran out to the front of the Department and saw an entire fleet of Putties and Machine Empire goons.

Before the Rangers could get into fighting stances the Pink Ranger attacked them. Saying "If I can't conquer this planet. I'll destroy it instead!" After the villains heard this they told the goons to attack the Pink Ranger attacking the Rangers and let the Rangers fight with them. After a short but dangerous fight the Rangers were completely on the ground and defeated when the armored woman appeared and fired at the Pink Ranger, but the Pink Ranger just grabbed Kira Ford and tossed her into the shot. After that Wes attacked the Pink Ranger and unmorphed him to reveal himself.

And Wes and the Unmorphed Pink Ranger fought each other until the Pink Ranger had Wes on the ground about to kill him. When Wes said, "You can't kill me without destroying yourself. I am the main universe Wes Collins and you'll destroy all Universes if you kill me now." The Pink Ranger showed no mercy and killed Wes. But, just as Wes was killed the armored woman killed the Pink Ranger.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Chapter 1: Part 2: The Beginning of a War Across Time And Space**

The villains retreated after the battle to figure out how much losses were done to their army. But the Rangers were mourning the loss of Wes when Wes said, "Hey guys what are you doing?" "Oh mourning your death Wes... WAIT! Wes, you're alive!" Said Trip. "Yep. Thanks to the armored woman here killing the other me just as I died we were returned to our original universe." Said Wes. "Oh and before I forget. We need to prepare for war. The other me has declared that he shall continue to fight us until the end of time and space."

**A/N: Yes this is short but this made straight out of my ass. :3**


End file.
